1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a footwear system and more particularly pertains to protecting a wearer's foot by retaining the footwear in place in a safe, comfortable and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoes, sandals and other footwear of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoes, sandals and other footwear of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of rendering footwear safer or more comfortable through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,679 to Riehle et al discloses a foot corrective sandal. U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,693 to Baker discloses a toe spacing sandal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,737 to Beppu discloses a thong type sandal. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,837 discloses a combination pedicure.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a footwear system that allows protecting a wearer's foot by retaining the footwear in place in a safe, comfortable and convenient manner.
In this respect, the footwear system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a wearer's foot by retaining the footwear in place in a safe, comfortable and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved footwear system which can be used for protecting a wearer's foot by retaining the footwear in place in a safe, comfortable and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.